1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sensor device and an image-forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A sensor device for measuring a physical quantity is, for example, used in an image-forming apparatus as a toner density sensor or a registration sensor. Such a sensor device needs to be disposed at a position through which unfixed toner passes. By being disposed at such a position, the sensor device is prone to contamination with toner spray that adheres to the device.